


A Small Turning Point

by LadyStardust97



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust97/pseuds/LadyStardust97
Summary: Neither one of them can sleep.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Small Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and i have work tomorrow but i stayed up writing this instead, like some sort of idiot  
> i had a dream about making my friends watch zeta gundam the other day and that's how you know I've got it bad

...Sometimes Amuro wonders if there are people out there who are happy.

  
He can't really remember a time when he was; maybe a fleeting moment or two of contentment, or hope that the war would end, when he was younger.

  
The door opens, and his light flicks on.

  
" You're still awake," Char says, because of course it's Char; not Quattro Bajeena.

  
" Did you think you'd be walking in on me asleep?" Amuro asked, a little incredulous, but his voice tempered by fact.

  
That fact being; if one of them is awake, the other is.

  
Lalah's spirit is always hovering around, an unspoken link between the two of them. An unbroken bond manifested as half-melting faces in forcefully forgotten dreams.

  
" I'd draw something on your face and leave," Char replies.

  
He's not wearing his sunglasses; they're tucked neatly into his breast pocket.

  
" I never took you for the kind to play childish pranks," Amuro snipes.

  
Char unexpectedly sits next to him on the bed, and crosses his arms, and folds his legs.

  
" Sometimes I do unexpected things, Amuro," he says.

  
... Really. He would've never guessed.

  
" Well, you don't always have to drag me into it." Amuro looks away from him. He doesn't really like that he's in here; but that's always been Char's approach to problems. Facing them head on. For better or for worse.

  
It's like he's not comfortable with stasis; like even when things are favorable for him, he has to _change_ , for better or for worse.

  
" I'm going to sleep in here," he says, like it's an already made decision, because he's the exact kind of person that lacks the self esteem to ask. He can't leave paths open for rejection. He has to declare. 

  
It's a terrible personality flaw.

  
" What, you think if we're close together her connection'll be stronger?" Amuro asks, turning over to face away from him. " ... I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

  
" I think you're too afraid," Char clarifies.

  
The bed creaks a little as he clambers into it; it's only meant for one person, and having two is insufferably awkward.

  
"I'm not afraid," Amuro replies, a rote excuse, because he is. 

  
" I'm in the dreams too," Char replies, pointing out the obvious.

  
" They're just dreams. When I'm back on Earth they'll be gone."

  
Char sets his arm on Amuro's side.

  
" ... I wish you would stay with me, Amuro," he says.

  
But of course, he's not offering to stay with him; it has to be _Amuro_ giving something up, never Char. Not like he would be content with such a thing anyways. He has a well known fear of commitment. If Amuro dropped everything to run away with him, and stay by his side, Char would tire of him eventually, and leave him for whatever fresh new thing caught his attention. 

  
So it's better that things are unspoken and untouching and looks from across the room, because the second Char has something, he no longer wants it.

  
A little voice in Amuro's mind tells him that Char has never abandoned Lalah, and that Amuro is the one who's running from her.

  
But, in the end, Lalah is someone neither of them can have, too.

  
That's just how it all works out.

  
" Don't go saying stuff like that," Amuro scolds him, tired. " People are already going to talk because you slept in here."

  
" Alright then. Good night, Amuro."

  
It should be hard to sleep with another man squished up against him, sunglasses cutting into his shoulder, but as always, the dreams catch him before he has the chance to evade them.

  
They are warm and content.

  
He realizes that he has not changed anything about himself, and he will wake up alone.


End file.
